The Death Of A Lawyer
The Death Of A Lawyer is the first episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1), as well as the shortest. Wolf's Bane is also incredibly short, but has noticeably more detail. Overview Meet Dregg, the most depressing cop in the Medieval Times in a country full of idiots and corruption. Summary The episode starts in the mansion of E. Vil, a lawyer, where a new barrel of wine has just been delivered. E. Vil and his assistant are seen, with Eren sitting on a throne-like chair and the assistant in front of a barrel. The assistant asks his employer they were opening up a new barrel of wine today, only to be rudely told off. After the assistant leaves, Eren starts to mutter to himself, until he is cut off by an odd crashing sound and the lights being turned off. The wine barrel is noticeably broken. An unknown voice is heard, and the lawyer sweats as he appears to know who is speaking to him. The voice continues, expressing its displeasure that the lawyer had broken their deal. Eren tries to talk his way out, until the owner of the voice appears and stabs him in the back with a knife. The scene switches to the Barracks, where it is now morning. Dregg, who is late to work, is talking to himself about how depressing his life is. Just outside his room, he sees Tira Lawford, and the two officers bicker before Dregg leaves to ask Gru about his assignment, which is to investigate the murder of E. Vil. Dregg arrives at the murder scene, and it turns out Tira is his partner. While Dregg looks for evidence, she questions the witnesses. After Dregg has finished gathering all the clues pertaining to the murder, they gather the witnesses - E. Vil's neighbor, his assistant, and a priest - whereupon Tira announces that she has already solved the case, and accuses the priest of murder. However, Dregg knows that he is innocent, and after talking to the witnesses, deduces that the killer must still be in the lawyer's mansion. He walks up to the location of the killer, who finally reveals herself as a spy. Tira and Dregg attempt to arrest her, but fail. Just before she leaves, the assistant states that she is Eva. Gru arrives, and promises to investigate Eva. After he leaves, Tira and Dregg are left alone, and she thanks him for stopping her from arresting an innocent man. Dregg tries to make her buy dinner for him as per their bet, but Tira leaves. Characters Cops * Dregg Moriss * Tira Lawford * Gru Valerious Suspects * Priest: An old priest who owned an orphanage * Neighbor: Eren's neighbor * Assistant: Employed by Eren Other Notable Characters * Eren Vil: Victim of the murder * Eva: A skilled assassin from the Balboa Kingdom Misc. * King Frake (mentioned): King of Rightia * Queen Bella (incorrectly called Queen Boobia) (mentioned): Queen of Rightia Walkthrough Category:Episodes Category:Medieval Cop Category:Walkthrough